Broken Promises for Broken Hearts
by Grimmaldus
Summary: Korra is crushed after a recent break up with her long time girlfriend. In all the sorrow and confusion that lies in her past relationships wake a true romance may be hiding just over the next horizon.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first foray into the realm of creative writing on the whole, and also the first time I've shared anything outside of course work for school with anyone outside of my girlfriend. I'm not the greatest writer but let me know what you think if you like whats going on here so far and all

Muffled thumping noises echo across the empty large matted room. A young woman sits atop a punching bag pinning it in place on the floor unleashing a relentless salvo of punches into the bag. The tempo picks up and breath becomes strained and ragged a small sob escapes her mouth followed soon after by an unrestrained scream that shatters the otherwise peaceful environment. A few tears escape her puffy red eyelids and fall unrestrained onto the mat; the adrenaline gone, desperation, confusion and heartache instead are all that remain. The woman packs up her gym bag wipes her face and moves to leave the gym. She hears a voice call out to her in a detached sort of way, she turns to the man behind the counter near the gym's entry way.

"I'm sorry?" she says.

"I said try to have a better day tomorrow" the man responds.

She gave him a brief grunt of acknowledgment and walked out the double doors into the brisk three a.m. air of republic city hearing the man yell through the closing doors.

"Same time tomorrow Korra?"

She let out a long heavy sigh she didn't know she was carrying "more than likely" she muttered to herself. She walked the three blocks up the street to get to the apartment she shared with her two best friends. Both of them had been the first friends she had made when she had been sent to public school for the first time and they had stuck together ever since, her current slump not withstanding. Korra fell asleep that night, like many of the preceding nights feeling hurt and alone.

"KORRA!" came a voice yelling from the opposite side of her door. "Korra wake up!" she checked the time on her phone through blurry eyes.

"Mako it's nine a.m. what the fuck" she yelled through her pillow

"Classes begin in a few days you have to start getting in the routine. I'm going to work, Bolin and Opal are making breakfast, they have instructions to come get you if you're not there in five minutes."

"Fiiiiiiine" Korra finally responded swinging the door open and trudging down the hallway towards the kitchen. Korra immediately pours a cup of coffee and sits at the small kitchen table across from Bolin and Opal.

"Goodmorning!" Opal and Bolin greet in unison, their cheerful disposition abrasive to Korra's current sensibilities. She leans over the table and takes a piece of toast off of Bolin's plate and begins taking big bites out of it grumbling some backhanded salutation under her breath. Bolin and Opal exchange a brief glance at each other before Opal speaks up again.

"So Korra I was wondering what you're doing this afternoon and evening?" Bolin, Mako, and Opal had all been trying their best too be accommodating to her for the past few weeks, offering her comfort, and distractions but she had spurned them all. Maybe it was time to start acting like an adult again and be the friend they all deserved once more.

Korra answered after a moments hesitation, "I'm not doing anything but going to the gym later today but I can make time, what did you have in mind?"

"Well it's actually more of a favor if you don't mind helping me with something, my sister is coming into town today she is beginning her PhD program at Republic City University and she's going to be staying with me"

"Oh that's awesome Opal I didn't know you had a sister" said Korra

"Well she's my adoptive sister, my parents took her in while we were still young but I've only ever seen her as my closest sibling. Anyway I need help moving a bed into the spare bedroom at my place if it's not too much trouble, I'll buy you dinner afterward, just to make sure you're actually eating something." Opal looked into Korra's eyes hopefully willing her to say yes.

"I can definitely help you with that, I'll even go to the airport with you if you want, I could use a good distraction." Responded Korra a little too enthusiastically.

Opal and Bolin left not much time later leaving Korra to get her things ready for the start of the semester the following day. After printing out her new schedule and syllabi she poured herself a new cup of coffee and sat down at their table once more to give the course outlines a once over. She lifted the mug holding it in her hands and let out a long drawn out sigh. She took a sip of her coffee staring off into the distance looking at nothing in particular, her eyes drifted to an empty spot among picture frames on the mantle.

The missing picture would have told a story. The story of a romance doomed to fail but had burned with a ferocity that would have made her blush with embarrassment in hindsight were she not so utterly distraught. Korra remembered everything about the woman as if she had still been with her everyday of the past three weeks. The part that haunted her the most was the piercing green eyes, they were always with her, analyzing her, judging her, caressing her. So the picture had been removed, tossed out like their relationship, in it's place an empty gaping hole, like the one in Korra's stomach, and a circle of friends just barely hanging on.

Korra screamed into the empty apartment until there was no more breath in her lungs, loud and unapologetically, as if there had been anyone too hear her anyway. She would not cry though, she had wasted enough of her tears. She ran into her room, packed her gym bag and slammed the apartment door after her taking off down the stairs only to remember she had forgotten to lock the door, she hated having a good rage induced tantrum being ruined with such a mundane task. After responsibly locking the door she resumed stomping her way downstairs and towards the gym.

Korra didn't know how long she had been at the gym but she was just starting to feel like she was regaining control of herself. Grunting with exertion Korra racked her weights and pulled a towel off the bench next to her, wiped her brow and headed to the locker room. She found her locker and rummaged through her bag to find her phone. She had two missed calls from Opal, one from Bolin and a heap of texts from the both of them, worst yet the time was twelve past six. She had gotten so engrossed at the gym she was now more than an hour late to help Opal.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck."

Opal would never let her live this down, She was going to pay for this into eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I want to say a big thank you to everyone who spent their valuable time reading the first chapter of this story. I want to give a very big thanks to those who favorited and followed the first chapter, you have no idea how I almost didn't make it to my class after seeing that people actually read my (I'm sure fairly terrible) story so again thank you all for that. I want to apologize for not getting another chapter up yet, and apologize once more that it won't be updated this week either, my semester is drawing to an end this coming week so I'm in a fever pitch to get everything done for my classes. I wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten or given up on writing this thing and I have plenty of stuff written down in a notebook so once my vacation starts these should roll out pretty that I want to end with, feel free to leave a comment no matter what it's about ,criticisms, suggestions, where or how you think the story is going and of course praise if I could be so lucky, I want to hear it all. Anyway enough gushing, have a beautiful day and may peace be with you. **

Korra pedaled her bike as quickly as she could through the busy evening traffic, weaving between cars and gliding through intersections with forced bravado, narrowly missing being struck by a car. She barely heard the driver cursing her through his open window as her bikes tires screeched around a corner into the next alleyway. She could see Opal's apartment across the street at the end of the alley and could make out Bolin and Opal sitting on what looked like mattresses. Korra pedaled harder and burst forth from the alley, flying across the street causing a few cars to swerve out of the way. Just before she was about to hop up onto the curve in front of Bolin and Opal when a trucks bumper hit her back tire sending her flying sideways onto Bolin, Opal and the mattresses.

Korra quickly recovered and jumped back too her feet and was helping Opal up when she heard the person from the truck yell out the window some sort of slur as they sped off. Korra responded by raising her middle fingers into the air and waving them around sporadically.

"Yeah fuck you too asshole!"

Uuuh Korra? Bolin interrupted pointing to Korra's now mangled bike.

"Uuuuugh why me? Why now? Classes start in a few days." Korra groaned between her hands as she sat down on the mattresses.

Korra fastened her bike lock around her bike's frame and to the railing leading up the stairs too Opal's apartment. Stepping back she took another look at her bike, the spokes of the back tire were completely caved in and the frame around it warped to the left. "the fuck…who would want too steal it now" Korra muttered to herself while taking her helmet off.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out to help you get too class." Opal offered

"Well let's get this bed up to your sister's room." said Bolin as he squatted down to grab the first mattress.

"I got you Bo" quipped Korra as she quickly grabbed and hoisted the other side up to her chest.

Korra and Bolin managed too heave all the components of the bed up to Opal's apartment and into her sisters soon to be bedroom. "Thanks a lot for coming over and helping get this done Korra, no one likes too help someone else move, not even best friends" Opal Laughed while walking towards the table in the eat in kitchen.

"Don't even worry about it, I had to get myself out of the apartment like you guys have been trying to get me to for weeks. And besides I have too put these muscles to good use somehow" Korra exclaimed while grunting and flexing in multiple poses.

"Right we wouldn't want those to just be for show would we since you don't actually do a martial art anymore." Goaded Opal, As Korra plopped down onto couch. The quip registered with Korra right as she hit the cushion of the couch. She felt her eyes start to well up but quickly blinked away any would be tears from forming, earning herself a a look from Opal that showed she knew she'd accidentally struck a nerve.

"Alright ladies I gotta get going now, I told Mako and Asamiii…" Bolin trailed off after catching Opal's annoyed eyebrow-arching death glare, "That I could not hang out with them because I have to sleep like a responsible adult."

"It's fine Bo you don't have to do that just to try and save my feelings, Asami is yours and Mako's friend you can go hang out and have fun without worrying about me" Korra stated while not quite making eye contact with Bolin.

"Are you guys sure I don't want too leave you both here hanging?" Bolin asked while scratching the back of his head and looking at his feet.

"Yeah Bo go have fun Opal and I were going too chill here for a bit anyway before we head off towards the airport anyway." Bolin gave a halfhearted smile and wished the two women goodnight before heading out. A moment later the door flew open again and bolin ran into the kitchen and kissed Opal.

"Sorry forgot your goodnight kiss babe" Bolin said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Go on get out of here nerd" Opal laughed while pushing him towards the door.

With that Bolin was gone and the girls settled onto the couch with the television on in the background to help avoid any uncomfortable silence.

"You know you need too talk about it" Opal said breaking the silence.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, I can see the cracks forming in your impenetrable armor, maybe see a little light shinning through the fissures of your stoic façade".

"think you're so smart with your metaphors and shit Opal".

"That's because I am, and if you won't talk about it for yourself do it for Bolin, its been rough on him having too be careful about splitting his time between you two and not offending anyone, it's been rough on all of us actually, yourself more than anyone..."

"I get that Opal I really do, it's just so painful. I thought we were all we'd ever need, that as long as we were together everything else didn't matter, turns out I was wrong, I was the only one who felt that way.."

"Korra you know that's not true-"

"Yes it is!" Korra yelled, Tears streamed down thin trails from her eyes her voice choked up. "Now all anyone wants is for me to not be broken up about it, I'm sorry and you can tell everyone that I am but it's not going too happen not anytime soon. You're right, there are cracks in my armor and any day now I'll probably just fall apart…. I can't just bounce back from this.. I can't pretend nothing happened."

"No one is asking you to do that Korra" Opal soothed putting her hand on Korra's back as she cried into her hands, "in fact it's the opposite we all just want too help you heal, even Asami. You just have to let us in that's all, I mean it's been three weeks and I think I've maybe seen you two hours total in that time. This might be selfish of us but we all miss you and want too see you happy girl."

Opal was rubbing small circles into Korra's back for a few minutes when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled the phone out and read the new text message.

**Kuv: on the tarmac terminal exit eta: 30 minutes**

"Oh shit, Korra I have to go pick up my sister from the airport, you can stay here if you don't feel up-" Korra stood up wiping the remaining tears from her eyes and smiled.

"I told you I would go with you earlier today and that's what I'm going to do, you're right about me but right now lets get your sister"

"That's right Korra, cover those cracks you won't let anyone know how broken you are for long will you" Opal thought to herself. "Alright lets get going"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm very sorry that I haven't kept up on my promise to get you updates more quickly, I was flown back home too spend a few weeks with my family unexpectedly so I've been doing a little camping and fishing with very little time too devote to this project. On top of that my girlfriend after becoming quite upset with me for not letting her read the first two chapters impressed upon my her mandatory service as a proof reader so, lucky you guys maybe my writing won't be as bad from now on. I will let you all know also that it doesn't appear that my summer will be allowing a whole lot of time either as there is a bunch of camping, hiking and traveling going but I promise I will do what I can for those of you following. Speaking of followers thank you all again, you've really made this something I'm excited too work on and I definitely feel the pressure every time I look at my phone and see I have another story follower, not in a bad way though! So thank you all, and to new readers if you like it let me know and as always review or leave feedback I love hearing from you. This chapter is also longer than the previous two by quite a bit (even excluding this terribly long author's note) but not as ambitious as some other authors around her but I felt I owed it to you all. Last but not least I want too leave you all with a something I've been thinking about a lot recently and that is my comfort zone and pushing it's boundaries. I have absolved too try one new thing every week and fail at it The Buddha once said that there were only two mistakes one could make on the road to truth, not going all the way, and to have never started. So I extend that challenge to all of you especially if like me you've felt in a rut or down lately try something new, and fail and remember that having failed at something you still attempted it and that is better than having done nothing at all. Anyway sorry for that wall of text /rantover enjoy the chapter.**

Opal pulled the car up too the curb of the terminal where they were going to pick up Kuvira. The sky was dark outside, Light from inside the terminal splashed out onto the sidewalk where people were loading into and out of vehicles. "We are way late I hope she isn't too pissed, I'd hate for the first time you meet her to end in unnecessary casualties" Opal almost whispered while they were sitting in the car waiting. "Wait here in the car I'll go inside and see if I can find her." She said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. "Keep an eye out for her while I'm inside checking" Opal called out over her shoulder as she walked through the sliding glass doors.

Korra swung open the car door and pulled herself out of the tiny excuse of a car that Opal drives around. Stretching her legs and popping the joints of her back she leans against the side of the car. "I don't get this cramped up in Asami's ca- oh fuck you brain" Korra thought too herself. It smelled damp, like the sky was only minutes away from letting loose even more rain upon the city something that she didn't mind usually, she and Asami always loved driving in the rain. Now it only served to remind her of the things she had lost. Korra hated herself for how much of her life had become dominated by feeling sorry for herself, and avoiding the things that made her happy. But the memories those things evoked hurt more than the joy brought at least right now, maybe someday soon she would get over al of it, including the raven haired girl who haunted her dreams still.

Korra shook her head to try and clear her mind and put her hands into the pockets of her blue Republic City University hoodie to fight off the nighttime cold. She started scanning the faces of people waiting around the front of the terminal and those people walking into and out of the doors when the realization hit her, Opal never told her what her sister looked like, Korra tried too recall ever having seen a picture of Opal's sister on Facebook or in a picture frame around Opal's place. "God damn it Opal, you're such a flake."

As Korra was cursing Opal's air headedness she let out a sigh much louder than she meant to causing a passing woman too look in her direction. Korra and this woman's eyes met momentarily and Korra saw what she thought was the woman's eyes quickly looking Korra up and down. "Did this chick just check me out? Korra thought to herself, "pfft as if I'm some kind of eye-candy for passing strangers". Korra realized she must of snorted too herself at her perceived clever quip when the woman's eye brow shot up and she walked towards Korra setting down her duffel bag right in front of Korra and standing before her in silence for a moment. Korra takes in the woman in front of her, she is dressed down in a green hoodie from Ba Sing Se university and green and black plaid pajama pants, her long black hair is in a loose braid and thick black rimmed glasses rested on her nose. But the feature that caught Korra's gaze the most of a mole just under the woman's right eye.

"Are you waiting on someone?" the woman asked with a husky voice a slight grin on her face.

"Uhm yes" Korra answered not quite sure why this woman was bothering her, the woman's voice seemed to be more than enough to make her a little hot under the collar with it's smooth airy tones.

"Well you're doing a fantastic job, mind if I join you for a few minutes?" said the woman setting down her backpack and duffel bag.

"No, feel free." Korra said as the woman leaned against the car next to Korra. "You look like you're ready for bed" motioning towards the pajamas the woman was wearing. Korra noticed the faded wording on the side of the pants, something starting with a Z and ending with dance.

"What can I say, I like to be comfortable when I fly, plus making the stiffs in first class uncomfortable is a bonus" the woman said while kneeling down to pull a pack of cigarettes out of her duffel bag. "Do you mind?" she asked shaking the package slightly.

"No go ahead" Korra answered.

"Want one?"

"No I don't smoke, thanks though." Korra answered again "This is getting a little strange" she thought to herself.

"Yeah you didn't seem like the type" the woman said looking Korra up and down again only there was no mistaking it this time. The woman lit her cigarette and took a drag.

"Yeah? What type do I look like then?" asked Korra.

"You looked like my type, " the woman answered blowing smoke out of the corner of her mouth away from Korra.

"Uh, I-" Korra started too fumble over her words but was interrupted by a Republic City Airport police officer.

"You can't smoke that here ma'am, you need to put it out of go across the street to the smoking area." The officer said.

The woman looked across the street too where the police officer was pointing and dropped her cigarette on the ground. "Fine, watch my bags will you?" she asked while crushing the cigarette under her heel and walking off towards the smoking area.

"Uh,sure…whatever" Korra answered to no one as she watched the woman walk away. "God damn, why is it that the crazy ones are so gorgeous.. or was it the other way around?" A few moments later walked out of the terminal and toward Korra and the car with her phone in her hand. Korra pushed herself out of her leaning position on the car and took a few steps towards Opal, not wanting o let the woman's bags out of her sight.

"I just got a text from Kuvira saying she was out here smoking have you seen her?"

"Opal you forgot to tell me what she looks like I haven't ever seen her before you dork" Said Korra jokingly as Opal went too text Kuvira.

"Shit you're right, sorry about that, uhm, whose bags are these anyway?" Opal leaned over to look at the airliner's property tags. "These bags are my sisters they have her name on them right there, You said you hadn't seen her you liar!" Opal yelled playfully at a shocked Korra.

"What? No, wait.. what are you talking about? I'm just watching those for some crazy chick who is smoking over…there…. Fuck me"

"She wasn't lying," came the husky voice from behind Korra.

"Gah!" Korra yelped out in shock from the sudden appearance of the woman behind her.

"Kuvy!" Opal squealed as embraced her sister in a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too squirt" Kuvira returned Opal's hug lifting her off the ground slightly. "I guess I was the one you were waiting for." Kuvira said to Korra after having returned Opal to the ground.

"Yeah I guess so, my names Korra." Replied Korra

"Nice to meet you again Korra. Well I'm tired can we head out?"

"Sure thing hop in sis" said Opal

With that they took off towards the apartment, the two sisters in the front seats catching up briefly. Korra sat quietly in the back staring out the window as the rain that had been threatening a half hour before was now unleashing its fury upon the city. "Now I have too walk home in the rain unless Opal can drop me off at my place." Korra thought. The car pulled up across the street from Opal's apartment and the girls started scrambling to get into the building and out of the rain when Korra's ruined bike came into Opal's view.

"Oh I forgot your bike got totally wrecked, well with the rain this heavy I wasn't going too and you home tonight anyway, you should stay the night over here and we can take you wherever you need tomorrow morning. Does that sound okay?" Opal asked while giving Kuvira a brief look asking for approval.

"Oh yeah I don't mind if you hang out for the night here I might just be sleeping." Kuvira answered with a shrug.

"Well as long as it's not going to bother either of you, but I might need to take a shower I didn't have time too stop for a shower between the gym and heading over here. Oh yeah sorry for m offensive stench by the way" Korra grinned while rubbing the back of her neck. The girls had reached the top of the stairs and entered Opal's apartment.

The apartment was not big by any stretch of the imagination, the living room was small and could barely accommodate the couch and coffee table that had a variety of martial arts and sports magazines piled on top of it accumulated from months of Korra and Bolin's visits. A television was mounted to the wall facing the coffee table. To the left of the couch the living room was separated from the kitchen by an island bar. Continuing left you could look down the hallway leading to two bedrooms one on the left and one of the right. The bedroom on the right hand side was larger and Opal had claimed it when she moved in originally. The left hand side of the hallway had Kuvira's appointed room with the shared bathroom just beyond that.

"You know it's not a bother for you to stay over, it wouldn't be the first time, let me get some pajamas and a towel for you." Opal said disappearing into her room.

"So, you're the Korra I've heard so much about." Kuvira said leaning against the bar with her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"I suppose I am, what have you heard?" Korra asked looking at Kuvira out of the corner of her eyes as she leaned against the wall next to the couch.

"A fair bit, I hear you're quite the athlete, judging from what's left of the bike outside and your physique what I heard was true." A little extra smoke managing to find it's way into Kuvira's voice, causing Korra to blush slightly.

Opal reappeared and chucked the towel and pajamas into the bathroom across the hall. "There, everything you need?"

"Yeah that should do it, thanks a bunch." Korra coughed out as a breath was caught in her throat.

"Would you guys be amenable to some pizza for dinner, I know it's late but I haven't eaten dinner yet today and I owe you for the help today Korra."

"Yeah that sounds good, are you ordering from Moosebear's tooth pizzeria?" Korra asked.

"Yeah of course." Opal said grinning as she grabbed the phone.

"Then order me the Sea Prune and Jalapeno and a growler of their raspberry wheat ale. Bitches love raspberry wheat." Korra groaned looking up at the ceiling.

"Alright," Opal laughed "Well we will run and get the pizza while you're in the shower."

Opal proceeded out the door and headed down the stairs with Kuvira following close behind. Before closing the door to Opal's apartment Kuvira's eyes met Korra's again for a moment.

"Bye Korra, we'll be right back."

"I'm looking forward to it." Korra returned only just realizing what that sounded like before seeing a grin on Kuvira's face before the door shut. "Urrrgh what the hell is wrong with you Korra." Korra started the water in the shower allowing it time to heat up to a near scalding temperature. Korra stared at herself in the mirror with an annoyed look, filled with self-loathing. "What am I doing" she muttered getting into the shower and letting the hot water pour over her, drowning out a few stray tears.

Opal and Kuvira had just picked up the pizza and beer from the pizzeria and were headed back to the apartment, Opal regaling her adoptive sister with story about her friends here in Republic City. "So then Bolin is all like, "I am Nuktuk hero, of the south!" and Korra is just not buying it and pushes him right into the bay" Both women howled with laughter for a moment until Opal's car came to a stoplight.

"So just so you know, Korra is the friend of mine I told you about who hasn't been doing so well lately, so take it easy on her, I noticed you flirting a little bit and well, I don't think she's ready for it." Opal said looking over at Kuvira.

"Oh that's her?...shit.. well I admit I was flirting a little bit at the airport before I knew she was there with you but other than that I haven't been." Kuvira said looking at her feet only to glance up and see Opal's deadpanned face staring at her.

"Riiiiight I totally believe you, just keep it buttoned up missy." Opal sassed.

"That's uncalled for."

The girls let themselves into the apartment and found Korra sitting on the couch looking at her phone. Korra was clearly startled and immediately put her phone down on the coffee table and stood to greet them. Her eyes more than a little puffy and red.

"Hey guys I was just wondering when you were going to get back." Korra said as she took the Pizza from Opal and set it on the coffee table. Opal Grabbed some glasses from the kitchen and set them down on the coffee table next to the pizza while taking a seat next to Korra on the couch.

"We got back as quickly as we could!" Opal groaned.

"I know I'm just teasing jeez, well what do you guys want to watch?" Korra asked

"I'm not sure I'll probably just fall asleep during honestly." Responded Kuvira.

"Well we'll just put on something for background noise then, how about something naturey?" Opal suggested.

"Chimpanzee!" Korra shouted excitedly.

"Korra enough of your Bio Anthro monkey business!" Opal shouted back

"…Chimpanzees are apes Opal,.. don't be rude" Korra responded. Kuvira looking mildly confused by this exchange as she took a seat next to Opal on the couch where she could lean against the couch arm.

"Ugh whatever we can watch it." Opal forfeited

Soon the pizza had been eaten the raspberry ale gone and the movie only half over before Kuvira was slumped over asleep on the couch arm, Opal similarly slouched leaning into Kuvira. Korra glanced over at them and decided it was time to call it a night as well.

"Hey, you two, get up and go too your own beds." Korra said while shaking Opal by the shoulder a little bit. Both women grumbled as they were roused from their sleep, they said their goodnights and headed off to their respective sleeping areas. As Korra was laying down on the couch and pulling the covers off the back of the couch she glanced down the hallway and caught Kuvira's eyes just as she was entering her room, she paused for a moment and smiled at Korra which Korra returned. Kuvira disappeared into the room and the door closed behind her as Korra was pulling the blanket over her head her mind began too wander as she drifted off to sleep, briefly thinking about the coming semester, chimpanzees and dark green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**It seems that I always start these things with apologies but Iowe it too any and all of you who read this thing. I said I would work more on it over the summer and I did not live up to the that promise and I'm very sorry for that. That being said I've had most of this chapter on my laptop for months and was just never happy with it. So between that and all my traveling this summer It just never got done, so here I am midnight the night before fall classes start and needing too be up in four and a half hours finishing what I can too get it out there. As a side note I'd like too thank two new proofreaders who at least saw parts of this chapter and greenlit it for better or worse. Without further ado chapter 4.**

Korra's eyes opened groggily and glanced around the living room of Opal's apartment. It was dark and her eyes having started too adjust to the low light began to make out shapes of the furniture in the living room as she swung her legs off of the couch. She felt like she had jus been dreaming but could not remember any of it maybe it had been another nightmare and she had woken up because of it. She padded into the kitchen and took a glass from a cupboard and placed it beneath the faucet of the sink, as she turned the faucet on she looked out the window above the sink down onto the street. It must have been late as there were only the occasional satomobile or unfortunate soul who had had one too many drinks that night stumbling their way home.

Korra took her glass of water back to the couch and sat there in silence sipping at the water. Her eyes drifted down the hallway, resting as they came to Kuvira's door, she suddenly became aware of her staring at the door. Being not quite sure how long she had been staring she sighed and berated herself. "Don't be stupid Korra" there were so many reasons not to even entertain that thought. She let out a sigh and gulped down the rest of her glass of water and set it on the coffee table. Laying back down and pulling the blanket over herself she though there must be something about green eyed women.

Korra's eyes opened reluctantly for second time that night, or maybe it was the first? It was hard to tell. What time was it she wondered, as she tried to sit up only to notice something was holding her there in place, there was a weight holding her down against the couch, something she couldn't see in the pitch black of the living room. Her eyes adjusting to the light made out a figure above her straddling her waist. Korra froze partially from having just woken up and partially from the shock of not knowing what was going on. She could make out a feminine frame as her eyes continued adjusting; a mouth and eyes came into focus, the now familiar beauty mark just below the woman's right eye. "Oh fuck" was all Korra could muster, her heart beginning to beat like a drum. The green eyed woman's lips moved but Korra couldn't make out any words, as if the words were dropping of the tip of her tongue and falling into oblivion never to reach Korra's ears. Korra strained to listen, but her heartbeat was now to vigorous that it was the only thing she could hear at all. The woman sitting atop of Korra leaned back pulling her hair out of the tight braid it was kept in letting it fall free around her shoulders, Kuvira's lips moved again but along with the sound of Korra's heartbeat pounding louder in her ears was someone calling her name. The green eyed woman leaned forward her hair cascading around Korra's face, Korra wanted too say so many things, wanted to tell Kuvira to stop, beg her to continue, ask what on earth was going on. Someone called her name again somewhere out of sight, but Korra couldn't care to respond now as Kuvira's lips were mere centimeters away from hers. "Korra get up already!"

Korra was startled awake with Opal standing over her, hands on her hips looking unimpressed.

"Sweet merciful Raava are you hard to wake up."

Korra took a moment to realize what was going on, her eyes adjusting too the light for what seemed like the millionth time in the last few minutes her skin covered in a sheen of sweat. The morning light was pouring through the kitchen and living room windows berated Korra's eyes as her heartbeat was calming down. "What do you want? Can't a person sleep in peace?" Korra asked as she rubbed at her eyes, wishing her dream hadn't been interrupted while simultaneously feeling guilty about it.

"I need you to do me a favor today, and you know I never ask you for favors so you should totally do this one." Opal stated quite matter of factly.

"Mhm sure you don't, what do you need done, does Bolin need beating up?"

"No not today" Opal laughed "Tenzin called me this morning, about thirty minutes ago, he needs me on the island to help with incoming acolytes, getting them situated and all that logistical stuff. What I need from you is too accompany my sister down to the university, she needs to check in with an advisor and be shown around. I figured you're the perfect person for that job."

"Uhhhm.." Images of the dream she had playing back in her mind this was going to be awkward, "I could say no," she thought to herself. Just as she was about to answer Opal with her response the door from the bathroom opened, and Korra caught sight of Kuvira covered in naught but a towel walking into her room steam billowing out of the bathroom as she did.

"Earth to Korra, hello?" Opal waved her hand in front of Korra's face snapping her out of her daze. "So can you help us out or what?"

"Oh yeah of course I can do that, I mean there's no reason I couldn't do that for her, for you guys I mean" Korra coughed and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Alright well I have to get going, there is coffee in the pot, you know where the mugs are, I'll see you guys tonight, maybe we can all get dinner or something." Opal said while grabbing her bag and rushing out the door, closing it before Korra could think to answer. Korra exhaled sharply as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat back down on the couch and grabbed her phone to check her email and text messages, of which there were only a few drunk text messages from Bolin about about why everyone couldn't be friends and how he wished she was there having fun with him, followed very shortly by a picture of himself with a passed out Mako with "I'm a girly man" written on his forehead with marker.

"Pftt is that the best insult he could come up with, what a wasted opportunity" Korra snorted under her breath. Korra looked up from her phone in time too see Kuvira emerge from her room and close the door behind her. She was wearing a green turtleneck sweater with black skinny jeans and converse, her hair pulled back into a braid and her glasses rested gingerly on the arch of her nose and she walked purposefully down the hallway towards Korra.

"So what's the plan for the day Ms. Korra?"

"it's just Korra you don't have preface it with anything" Korra responded.

"I know, it was a joke." Kuvira answered dryly, as she opened a cabinet looking for a mug.

"Well I'd say your joke game needs some improvement but that's alright we'll work on it. Well I was told that you need to be at the university, so when does that need to happen?" Korra said as she walked into the kitchen, pulled out a mug and handed it to Kuvira, "I assume this is what you're looking for?"

"Indeed it is," Kuvira answered "well it's nine thirty now, and I don't have to be there until two thirty so we've got plenty of time. You can go and do whatever you need to do and just come back later when it's getting closer to that time if you want."

"I don't have anything that I really need to do today I was just planning on going to the gym but that can wait. So I figure we could maybe hang out a bit Opal said I should show you around, whatever that means, I took it to mean we should totally hang out." Korra smiled, "I mean if you want to that is." She sputtered looking away from her charge. Kuvira lifted the mug of coffee to her lips and sipped from it while leaning against the counter. Korra finding it difficult to wait for the answer glanced nervously around the kitchen, which Kuvira must have caught onto as a small smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, we can hang out she finally said after taking a few sips from her coffee, let me get my things together and we can be on our way." Kuvira said walking out of the kitchen and disappearing down the hall. Korra waited in the living room for a few minutes before Kuvira reemerged from her room with a messenger bag draped over her shoulder and was striding for the door, "Alright what's the plan?"

Korra hummed for a moment in contemplation before answering. "I would like to stop by my place and shower and change real quick, I promise it will take like five minutes. After that I was thinking maybe something to eat and then we can just meander our way towards the university." Korra and Kuvira exited the apartment and reached the ground floor, Korra glanced at her mangled bike and sighed. "I guess I'm foot traffic today."

"Seems that way." Answered Kuvira plainly, "Which way oh gracious chaperone?"

"Well my place is a few blocks this way." Korra replied starting in the direction of her and the brothers' apartment. The pair walked in silence for a few minutes past several shops and storefronts as Korra's mind began to wander thinking about the coming semester and her classes, looking forward to taking a few classes with a favorite professor from previous semesters.

"What are you thinking about?" Kuvira asked looking at her with an arched eyebrow as they stopped at the last intersection before the apartment building.

"Oh nothing really, just the coming semester why?" Korra answered.

"Just making conversation, I don't like awkward silences." Kuvira said looking down the street away from Korra.

"Oh I didn't know it was awkward sorry" Korra replied.

"Well, what's up with the incoming semester?" Kuvira asked.

"I'm just looking forward to my classes, I'm finally in upper division courses for my major so I'm excited is all. Korra answered as they ascended the stairs toward the apartment and fiddled with the lock. The Pair walked into the apartment too find it a total wreck. There were beer cans and bottles strewn about the kitchen counters and living room's coffee table, pizza boxes and various other articles of garbage laid about similarly. "What the hell is this!?" Korra asked exsaperated by the scene in front of her. This hadn't happened in the few months she had been living with the brothers before.

"It's not usually like this I assume?" Kuvira asked glancing around tentatively.

"No it's not I swear!" Korra answered waving her hands frantically in front of her. "Let me see what's going on here." She said walking down the hallway stopping in front of Bolin's bedroom door. "Bolin are you in there!? Wake up!." Korra continued yelling in this manner and pounding on the door until faint noises could be heard from the other side. A red eyed hung-over Bolin dressed in only his red and white striped boxers and white tank top emerged from the room looking dazed and confused.

"What's going on?" Bolin mumbled rubbing his eyes.

What is going on here? This place is a wreck, I mean it looks like a tornado of drunken sorority girls came though here." Korra fumed. Bolin blinked a few times and looked down the hallway to see Kuvira leaning against the wall with an arched eyebrow.

"Korra, who's that?" Bolin whispered, eyes narrowing.

"That's Kuvira, you know, your girlfriend's sister." Korra answered.

Bolin's eyes widened, as he looked back at Kuvira who hadn't budged from her spot and then down at himself, suddenly aware of his and the apartment's appearance. He jumped back into his room out of her sight with a short high-pitched yelp. "Why didn't you say anything sooner, I just made a fool out of myself." Bolin groaned at Korra.

"Because I'm still mad about the apartment!" Korra roared at him.

"So that's my sister's boyfriend huh?" Kuvira asked suddenly loud enough for both of them too hear.

"uhhm… yes?" Bolin murmured quietly from his room.

"Mhmm" Kuvira hummed.

"Alright well what happened here last night Bolin?" Korra asked after a short pause with an annoyed tone.

"Well you know Mako and I were out last night with Asami and stuff, and you know when the bar closed we weren't all ready to wind down so we picked it back up here." Bolin answered as if being interrogated now clothed with sweatpants while leaning through his bedroom's doorframe.

"How in the world did just three of you make this amount of mess?" Korra asked flabbergasted.

"Well it wasn't just the three of us Asami's new... friend and… acquaintances were here as well" Bolin answered dutifully while maintaining zero eye contact. Korra stayed quiet for a moment and silence blanketed the hallway. Korra after a moment seemed to have come to a sudden realization her eyes widening as if taken aback by what Bolin had just said.

"Oh o-ok, well clean this shit up I don't want this place to be a mess when I get back tonight, c'mon Kuvira. With that Kuvira followed Korra past Bolin sparing him the smallest glance out of the corner of her eye and a small grin. They entered the room and Korra motioned to the bed. "You can have a seat here or at my desk, or wherever I suppose, just make yourself at home."

"The bed works for me… too sit on that is, I'll manage too entertain myself while you're gone, just don't take too long the longer you're gone the less I can guarantee good behavior." Kuvira answered winking as she finished.

"Alright I'll try not to take very long then." Korra said with a smile that never quite made it to her eyes as she exited the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Kuvira recognized that smile, she'd worn it herself plenty of times before. "You're so broken Korra, what really happened to you?" she whispered looking around Korra's bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's an update for you guys I appreciate everyone who is reading as always and I really wanted to get something out for you guys, I'm sure my girlfriend is tired of hearing me drone on about how bad I feel when I don't get anything done of this story for you guys, but I really love getting this out there for all of you. I always look forward too you're comments, reviews, and those new reader's who favorite or add the story to their follow list, it always makes my day when my phone sends me a notification so a big thank you to all of you. No matter what you're doing out there in your lives tear it up and best wishes!**

**Updated for grammer etc.**

Kuvira sat for a few minutes on the edge of Korra's bed. Light penetrated the room through the curtains, throwing several beams of light and shadow across the walls and floors. Kuvira felt that she was witnessing some primal fight between light and darkness playing itself on Korra's bedroom walls. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of creaky water pipes shuddering under the strain of Korra coaxing them into dispensing the water for her shower. Kuvira leaned back her arms extended behind her palms flat on the bed propping her up, her head tilted back looking up at the ceiling. She crossed one leg over the other and absently bobbed her foot in the air. "So you're obviously not feeling so hot lately, and something Bolin said made you upset, but you're becoming decent at hiding it," Kuvira said quietly to herself. She paused a moment, listening to the sounds of Bolin beginning to clean in the living room. After a few moments of thinking over the events of the morning her eyes fell on Korra's desk. "Something Bolin said to you for sure, no doubt the bit about this girl Asami's new friend," she said standing and taking a few steps around the room glancing over the bookcase in the corner.

"Interesting," Kuvira whispered after pausing, listening to noise from the hall until it faded. "No fiction books at all." The shelves were stacked with history books, biographies of influential people, and volume upon volume of textbooks pertaining to the subfields of anthropology, mostly primatology. "Well at least you're decently well read, not just some meat head." This girl was cute, very fit, well read, and in school with a plan. Why did the Sato girl and Korra break up? Had Opal mentioned a reason for their split? No, all Opal wanted was for Kuvira to behave herself. She turned and looked around the room from the corner bookcase taking it all in. There were several empty spaces on shelves among other picture frames, no doubt pictures of the former couple taken down.

There were several trophies strewn about the shelves and desktop from what looked like martial arts competitions. Kuvira' eyes rested on the desk and nervously flicked to the door, "Am I really gunna snoop around in this girl's room?" she thought to herself, but before she could berate herself she was opening the first drawer of Korra's desk. The drawer produced nothing of note, only loose-leaf paper, various writing implements, and a bison shaped whistle. The second drawer held some miscellaneous items probably serving as some kind of catch all drawer. It consisted mostly of a Gameboy, its associated games, and other doohickeys Kuvira knew little about. She was more than a little annoyed at the lack of anything interesting so far even though she didn't know what she expected. She almost decided not to open the final drawer, but she had already come this far. "If I get caught it might as well be after I found something." Kuvira crouched down and balanced on the balls of her feet as she reached down and slid the drawer open. And there they were, stacks of pictures featuring the formerly happy couple out doing happy couple things together. Kuvira winced at that last thought, there was more spite there than there ought to be, whom did she have to be bitchy at? None of this really affected her.

Kuvira lifted a few of the pictures out of the desk and thumbed through them. Korra and the girl Kuvira could only assume to be Asami Sato. Millionaire, CEO, heartbreaker. Kuvira rolled her eyes at herself and took note of the woman. Taller than Korra, though that didn't seem hard to accomplish, long raven black hair that looked like it was well-maintained, and dark red lips. There was no doubt she was beautiful. Kuvira flipped through a few more pictures of the couple hiking, roller skating on the boardwalk, and one of Korra carrying Sato piggyback style at the beach. Suddenly something slid from between the pictures and landed on the floor. Kuvira looked down and the weight of this thing that had just fluttered to the ground like a feather weighed on her shoulders like a ton of bricks as the realization dawned on her.

The name Korra was written in large overly loopy, feminine letters in green pen on the front of an envelope. Kuvira stared down at the terrible white parcel for a moment, "don't tell me you are what I think you are," Kuvira said, half curious, half terrified. Kuvira set the photos back in the drawer, picked up the envelope carefully, and turned it over. The unbroken half cog wheel seal of Future Industries pressed into wax on the letter indicated it had never been opened. "Oh for fuck's sake."

"What's wrong?" Korra's voice came drifting over Kuvira's shoulder from the bedroom doorway.

Kuvira jumped with surprise from Korra's unknown entrance into the room, losing her balance, rolling off her heels in her crouched position, and landing squarely on her rear, a faint yelp escaping her lips. "Uhm… what was that?" Korra asked as Kuvira slowly turned to look at Korra who was now arching an eyebrow at her, covered only by a bath towel, her hair still damp from the shower.

"What was what? What are you talking about? You sneaking up on me? Because that's really rude," Korra sputtered out, looking up at Korra from the floor, hoping against hope that she hadn't noticed Kuvira's snooping. "When, uh, when did you get here?"

"What? This is my room, so I guess a few months in this room, specifically," Korra said, looking up at the ceiling contemplatively.

"No, not that, I mean just now after the shower. You know what never mind," Kuvira said, shrugged from her spot of the floor trying to figure out how to cover up her blatant snooping. Come on think of something you big dumb piece of-

"Oh, I forgot my clothes be right back!"

"Oh, thank Raava," Kuvira exhaled exasperatedly standing up and burying the letter under a few of the photos in the drawer. She turned around just in time to see Korra came back through the doorway.

"Well I was thinking that after I get dressed we could grab some coffee, if you have time before your meeting?" Korra asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed where just minutes earlier Kuvira had been reclining.

"Yep, sure thing, get dressed," Kuvira said, rushing out of the room without looking at Korra, leaving the former looking slightly perplexed. Kuvira passed the few moments it took Korra to dress herself sitting on the couch staring at Bolin and making him feel generally uncomfortable while he cleaned up the kitchen. The door to Korra's bedroom opened with a squeak followed by Korra stepping out and walking to the hallway dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a white tank top with the words "Water Tribe Out!" printed on the front.

"Alright lets go, we don't have a whole lot of time," Korra stated, heading for the door, Kuvira hot on her heels, leaving Bolin confused but relived to be alone again. They walked for a block or so, the sounds of the city picking up as morning turned to midday before Kuvira broke the silence.

"So you have any family in Republic City?" Kuvira asked, looking over at Korra while waiting for a traffic light to turn.

"Oh no, well kind of. I had this family I stayed with for a while when I first came here, but it's been a while since I've seen them. I should visit them soon, but I feel bad about how long it's been," Korra answered, looking down at her feet as they waited.

"Well, waiting longer won't make it any better you should call them up sometime soon," Kuvira responded candidly.

"Yeah, you're right I should text Pema and-"

"No, no don't text her. Call and get down to brass tax. People like a no nonsense approach, especially when you're trying to make up for lost time or something you've done," Kuvira interrupted. "Trust me, if these are people you care about they deserve that."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Korra answered thoughtfully. "Here the coffee place is right up here on the corner." They entered the shop and grabbed an empty table in front of the windows. "Here, you wait here I'll get our drinks. What do you want?"

"Coffee, medium roast, cream, no sugar."

"Alright, be right back," Korra said. She returned a few minutes later with the drinks and sat on the opposite side of the table and looked out the window. "Well the good news is the campus isn't very far from here, so it shouldn't take us long to get there."

"Well that's good because we are running low on time, maybe we should take our coffee to go the rest of the way? I don't want to rush you, but I won't exactly be impressing my advisor if I'm late for my first appointment."

Korra looked aghast for a moment before recovering, "Oh I'm sorry I must have taken to long with my shower, let's get going." They left the coffee shop and Korra began speed walking down the street. The pair entered the quad after a few minutes pausing in front of the social sciences building.

"Alright this is my stop. I don't think I need any help finding his office," Kuvira said, after coming to a stop in front of the doors and turning to look at Korra. "You've been a great chaperone, I shall tell Opal you preformed your duties admirably and paid for coffee even."

"Oh it was nothing, I didn't have anything to do today besides prepare for classes tomorrow, and besides I enjoyed it. So anytime you need chaperoning I could be convinced to provide that service."

"Oh what a service that would be. What other services are on offer, if we're on the subject?" Kuvira answered, with a smirk and cocked eyebrow, causing the blood to rush to the surface of Korra's cheeks.

"I-I didn't, you know what-"

"Oh shut up. Unlock your phone and give it to me," Kuvira interrupted.

"You're very rude, you know that?" Korra said, handing Kuvira her phone.

"I assume you'll get used to it," Kuvira answered, messing around with the phone, "Alright here, I put myself in your phone. Send me a message and I'll add you, but now I really have to run." With that the doors to the social sciences building were closing in front of Korra before she could respond. Korra turned and began making her way back to the apartment. When she arrived she plopped down in her desk chair looking out the window. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts to find Kuvira's and began sending a message but stopped short. Setting the phone down she opened the third drawer and sifted through the pictures and found what she was looking for, pulling an envelope with her name written in green pen.

The phone forgotten Korra stared at the envelope turning it over and over between her fingers the outside world forgotten. "Will I finally have the courage to open this stupid, terrible, god damned piece of shit letter?" She thought, pouring all her frustration out and directing it at the seemingly harmless piece of paper. It seemed that as long as she kept the letter and didn't know what it contained all of this was its fault. As she thought this, a tear beaded its way down her cheek.

"No," She whispered, "I'm not strong enough for that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm very sorry for the long absence, I've been so swamped with school work and real life stuff that this just got put on the back burner but one of my classes was an early out so I will have more time again. Thank you all for the reviews and the new followers. I hope you all look forward to updates because it might start getting exciting here soon, hint hint. Also this chapter is a little shorter than originally intended but I really wanted to get something out there for you all.**

**Updated for Grammer etc.**

It was Tuesday morning. The world outside the apartment was quiet at ten AM with only the occasional voices of people walking by down on the street. The silence in the apartment was comforting, as Kuvira had woken up early, as she usually did, and her sister had yet to wake up, also in typical fashion. The smell of coffee brewing wafted through the air prompting Kuvira to leave her perch on the couch to refill her cup from the second pot of the morning. She returned to her spot on the couch and retrieved her textbook from the coffee table, and flipped through the pages to where she left off. After a few more minutes of silence the sounds of Opal waking from her slumber could be heard down the hall in the form of unintelligible grunts.

Kuvira watched Opal pad down the hallway and into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee over the top of her textbook. "Good morning. I'm amazed you're a functioning adult with how much you sleep."

"Pfft, if sleeping in 'til ten in the morning is amazing, Korra's sleeping skills would truly mesmerize," Opal replied dryly before taking a seat on a barstool.

"I'm sure they would," Kuvira answered, looking down at her book when a realization hit her. "Hey, you haven't heard from Korra in the past week have you?" she asked, not looking up from her book. She glanced in Opal's direction without turning from her book to find Opal squinting accusingly back at her.

"No… why?" Opal answered, her voice hard and assertive, still staring a hole into Kuvira's forehead.

"Well I gave her my phone number the day you had her show me to the campus, you know, so that we can talk, we're both adults… What is this? I don't need to defend my giving Korra my phone number," Kuvira sputtered, out trying not to look directly at Opal.

"Yes, yes you do. I told you not to do this, didn't I? Neither of you needs that, especially Korra!" Opal said, almost shouting.

"Oh my god! What now I can't make friends? Kuvira fired back, getting up from the couch and walking hastily towards her bedroom door.

"You can't fool me. You don't make friends, you make acquaintances then fuck them," Opal answered, rushing up behind Kuvira and planting herself between Kuvira and the bedroom door. Kuvira recoiled at Opal's remark, a look of shock permeating her features for a moment before she regained her footing.

"That's just rude. We're family, you're supposed to be nice to me."

"That's bullshit. This is real talk Opal right now. Don't you dare do anything stupid, and before you ask, you know exactly what I mean," Opal said bluntly, finger pointed up towards Kuvira's face.

"Don't wag your finger at me. I just want to know where I can go to the gym, okay?" Kuvira said, after backing away from Opal and leaning her shoulder into the wall.

"…Fine, but just remember… you've been warned." With that, she unlocked her phone and handed it to Kuvira. "Copy the number. I have to get ready for class," Opal said, walking through the doorway to her room and closing the door. Kuvira stood for a moment looking down at the phone with an arched eyebrow.

The familiar sounds, the steady rhythmic thudding of her fists into the bag pinned under her is intoxicating. Sweat, beading on her skin, being thrown into the air with each blow to the punching bag. Occasionally it streams into her eyes, stinging, but she tries her best to ignore it. Everything has disappeared. For now all there is in this moment for her is the unfortunate bag, receiving the brunt of her anger, and the music pounding her eardrums. The music is suddenly interrupted by the text message tone and vibration from the phone strapped to her bicep.

She pulled out her phone with one hand while undoing the Velcro of the other with her teeth. After throwing aside one glove she unlocked her phone to see the new message. She had gotten a few over the past week from Opal checking up on her, so she figured this was just another to make sure she was alive. She looked down at the phone with a feeling of guilt as she saw Kuvira's name on the text.

Kuvira: Hey, just thought I would check in on you. I never got a text from you and I've waited very patiently.

"Patiently, huh?" Korra thought to herself. What was it to her if Korra did or didn't text her immediately? Why wouldn't everyone just leave her alone? "I'm not answering you, you seem too self important…." Korra whispered. "But on the other hand she is hot and Opal's sister," she said, looking out the windows from the second story of the gym, out at the street where the sun was threatening to peak out from behind the clouds. She had been avoiding any contact outside of tolerating the people in her classes for the past week, which she really couldn't justify. "Time to come up with a convincing lie, or at least one that gives me deniability," she thought to herself.

"Oh hey, I've just been so busy with the start of the semester. What's up?" She responded and set her phone on the floor next to her. After a few moments had gone by, which Korra passed throwing a few more fists into the bag she had pinned to the floor, her phone buzzed again. She reached for the phone with a little too much haste and read the message.

Kuvira: I need a gym to attend. Thought you might have a suggestion.

I suppose that I could help her out with that. "Yeah sure. Meet me at the coffee shop we were at last week and we can go from there." Of course Korra would have to run over there and then come back, but it wasn't so much trouble, she figured. Korra packed her bag and left the gym for the coffee shop.

The sky had cleared up, just as she feared it would, and the sun was now bearing down on her with all its might as it turned to midday. It was not that she disliked sunny days, she just really liked the smell of rain, the ambiance, and most importantly, it reminded her of other times. She loved rainy days, but they also had a solemn kind of effect on her.

Korra had been waiting in front of the coffee shop, her gym bag slung over her shoulder and holding two coffees, for five minutes when Kuvira appeared around the corner. When her eyes met Kuvira's she was able to discern the moment of recognition in Kuvira's facial expression followed by a smirk that pulled at the taller girl's lips, which in turn made Korra smile unconsciously.

"Hey," Korra said, smiling and extending a coffee towards Kuvira as she approached. "Coffee the way you like it, medium roast, cream, no sugar?"

"Hi back. Yes, and thanks for doing this. I hope I'm not inconveniencing you too much," Kuvira answered, taking the coffee Korra presented.

"Oh, don't mention it. I wasn't doing anything important anyway. Thanks to shitty scheduling I only have two classes today, one early in the morning one in the afternoon, so I have time to kill," Korra answered as they walked to the gym. They entered the gym and approached the front counter where an attendant was propping his head against the counter top with his elbow.

"I'd like to open up a membership here, if that's not too much trouble," Kuvira said, looking down at the young man.

"Sure thing," He responded without looking at her, grabbing a clipboard from below the counter and handing it to her.

Kuvira got to work filling out the paperwork on the clipboard. Korra aimlessly walked around the atrium of the building looking through the windows outside when a corkboard hanging against the wall caught her attention. She glanced over the various fliers for upcoming events and help wanted advertisements and noticed a job-opening flier for gym staff. "Hey Kuvy, come check this out."

Kuvira snapped her head towards Korra with a quizzical look on her face, "What did you just call me?"

"Just get over here and look at this. You were looking for a little work right?" Korra responded, pointing to the board. Kuvira read the flier and quickly turned back to the man at the counter.

"Also, I'll be applying for this position."

"How lucky there was an opening at the very gym you were going to sign up at. It's almost like it was destiny, get your exercise and work done at the same time," Korra beamed too excitedly as they worked their way towards Korra's apartment. "Do you want to hang out a bit before I have to be at my next class?"

"I would love to, but I need to get back to reading for my classes. I would hate to get behind this early in the term," Kuvira replied, looking over at Korra who was looking at her hopefully. "I'm really sorry, but I will totally take a rain check," she offered when Korra's smile began to fade.

"It's no problem!" Korra rebounded, realizing how she must have looked, her cheeks darkening. "Maybe some other time, don't worry about it," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. They walked in silence a few more yards before Kuvira spoke again.

"Korra can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, shoot," Korra replied.

Kuvira opened her mouth, but stopped herself thinking about Opal and her warning. She exhaled as she thought about the unopened letter in Korra's room, Opal walking on eggshells around Korra, and Korra's old girlfriend having a new partner. This was probably not an ideal time to ask her about her personal life. Who knew what the reasons were for their breakup and why the Sato woman was over it so quickly. Maybe Korra was a crazy girlfriend, Kuvira didn't need one of those… or maybe Sato was a first rate bitch, who knew?

"You just gunna stand there with your mouth open, or you gunna ask your question?" Korra said, crossing her arms and leaning to one side. Kuvira snapped her attention back to Korra's face.

"Oh no, never mind, sorry. I have to get going though for now, but I will text you later!" Kuvira said, turning the corner and running towards her own apartment, leaving behind a bewildered Korra.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's the new chapter, I decided to cut this chapter shorter than anticipated I really wanted to get something out to you guys this week in light of my slacking over the past month or more. There is more coming and I will probably be putting too much time into it over the weekend so look forward too more. Also I'm uploading revised versions of the previous two chapters for grammer corrections and ease of reading improvements. Thank you all for reading and keeping up with the story as always folks and have an awesome day.**

"Yeah, Bolin, I don't really know," Korra yelled from the kitchen.

"You know, you could just come back into the living room and answer without the yelling," Mako interjected. Korra squinted her eyes and stuck out her tongue as she came back into the living room to sit down, handing each of the brothers a beer.

"So she just left you there? On a street corner? That's some terrible RomCom shit right there," stated Bolin casually, without looking away from the Call of Duty match he was playing.

"Oh shut up, there's nothing remotely romantic going on. I haven't even heard from her since then and that was 2 days ago. Besides, I'm about to have a whole lot less time. I rejoined the MMA club, so I have to train my ass off," Korra answered.

"Korra, that's awesome!" Bolin squealed.

"Well the weekend is right around the corner, never know what could happen," Mako said.

"That's true, maybe you should text her," Bolin chimed.

"Yeah, maybe…" Korra said, quietly looking down at her phone. Mako and Bolin shared a glance then both spoke.

"When are we eating?"

Kuvira was reading her Comparative and Theoretical Government textbook on the couch when her cell phone began to buzz on the coffee table. She reached for it hoping it was Korra, instead it was a number she didn't recognize. She answered the call in a skeptical tone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Tai. You filled out an application to work here at the gym? This is Kuvira, right?"

"Oh yes, that's me," she answered quickly.

"Well, we're offering you the job as you're the only person who filled an application, and we need you on short notice."

"Oh alright, well what were you guys thinking?" Kuvira asked.

"Well we would like you to come down tomorrow to discuss the finer details, if that isn't too much trouble. We need to fill the position as fast as possible as we have a dance class that's been cancelled until we fill the position."

"I can definitely do that. You're able to work around the schedule I filed with the application?"

"Yes that shouldn't be a problem. The program is mostly for young girls after school, so the majority of the weekdays we shouldn't need you and maybe a few classes over weekends. Like I said, we can discuss it when you come in to fill out the paper work."

"Alright, that's perfect, thank you," Kuvira replied, as she heard the apartment doors lock unlatching. Opal walked through the door, dropped her bag immediately by the coffee table, and sat down next too Kuvira with an exasperated sigh. Kuvira just smirked at her, "Yes, thank you again. I'll be in tomorrow, goodnight."

"What was that?" Opal asked.

"Well I got that job as a dance instructor at the gym," Kuvira said, leaning back into the couch and opening her textbook.

"That's awesome! At least you won't have a job you hate... hopefully. I know how you are about kids," Opal goaded.

"Right… children, wretched things that they are. Oh well, how bad could it be?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I am totally ready for the weekend to begin, starting with tonight. I've got a friend coming over," Opal said looking away .

"Who Bolin?" Kuvira asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not Bolin, he's hanging with Korra and Mako tonight," Opal answered, getting up off the couch and heading to the kitchen.

"Alright who then?" Kuvira pushed, walking after her into the kitchen.

"It's Asami, she'll be here in a few minutes," Opal replied, spinning around and leaning against the counter top.

"Like, Asami the girl who broke up with Korra Asami?" Kuvira asked leaning against the doorframe into the kitchen.

"Yes, that one. She is still everyone's friend, even Korra though she doesn't know it right now."

"I'm not judging!" Kuvira said, putting her hands up, turning around, and walking out of the kitchen. "I've kind of been wanting to meet this girl anyway." She sat back down and picked up her book, then remembered the unopened letter in Korra's desk. Would Korra understand this little girl's night in without her? Or would she be hurt, possibly even feel betrayed?

"Speaking of, have you talked to Korra lately? I'm sure she would like to hear you got that job at her gym," Opal said from the kitchen.

"No, not yet. I only just heard when you were on the couch with me dummy," Kuvira said, not looking up from her book. Just then there was a knock at the door and Opal's head jerked in its direction. Kuvira closed her book, took off her glasses, and set them on the coffee table in front of her, taking a deep breath as Opal opened the door. The air seemed to all be sucked from the room immediately upon the Sato's entrance into the room. The pictures in Korra's desk had not done her justice. She was dressed in a dark green skirt and blazer with a large collared white blouse underneath, impeccable dark red lipstick, and long flowing black hair that seemed to billow out behind her. Kuvira felt a bit ashamed to be as weak in the knees as she had become in those few seconds and tried to compose herself.

"Opal!" Asami cried, as she dropped her bag on the floor and wrapped her arms around her friend, squeezed, and released. "I'm sorry I'm a little too formal for this hang out session, but I came straight from work."

"Don't worry about it, but before we get too into this, let me introduce you to my sister," Opal said, turning towards Kuvira after being released from the hug.

Alright, here we go, Kuvira thought to herself as she stepped forward and extended her hand towards Asami to shake. As Asami approached, her heels clicking with the few footsteps it took to cross the living room, Kuvira could only think of the words to describe this woman. Ceo, Millionaire, Heartbreaker… Bitch… Gorgeous…Fuckable. "Hi!" Kuvira perked up as their hands met to shake, and was suddenly pulled into a hug by Asami.

"Oh, we're just going to hug, okay that works." Kuvira said in a muffled voice. Asami released Kuvira from her embrace with a small blush.

"I'm sorry I've just heard a lot about you. Opal has been building you up in my mind for a few days," Asami said as she stepped back and straightened out her skirt.

"Well, I've heard a bit about you as well. It's nice to meet you finally," Kuvira said, thinking of all the times she had heard and thought of this woman's name in the preceding weeks.

"Hey," Opal interrupted, seeing Kuvira starting to become socially awkward. "Why don't we watch a movie or something?"

"I was hoping that maybe we could just sit, drink a few, and catch up. I feel like we haven't spent any quality time together in forever," Asami said, her eyes pleading with Opal. Besides, you know I can't stay long, I do have to work in the morning."

"Alright, you win. Let me grab us a few drinks from the fridge. Hard ciders alright? Cause that's all we have," Opal forfeited.

"That's more than fine," Asami said, smiling infectiously and sitting down. Kuvira was momentarily dumbstruck by the raven haired woman's impeccable smile. Kuvira sat down on the opposite end of the couch and leaned forward to pick her glasses up off the coffee table when she noticed Asami looking at her. "So Kuvira, Opal tells me you started a graduate program at RCU, what in?" Asami asked, crossing her legs and turning towards Kuvira as Opal re-entered the room with a bottle for each of them.

"Oh, nothing extraordinarily interesting. It's a kind of comparative government with a foreign policy bent, nothing as cool as being the CEO of a company worth billions, I'm sure."

"Oh, that's nothing and pretty boring honestly. I only inherited it recently. I still go to school because I'm more interested in the engineering side of the company," Asami answered, taking a bottle from Opal.

"Well that's not all Kuvira has going anymore either. She was just offered a job teaching dancing lessons down at the gym," Opal chimed in, passing a bottle to Kuvira and sitting in an adjacent armchair.

"Oh, you're a dancer? That's exciting. How long have you been dancing for?"

"She's been dancing for years, really, ever since mom dragged her into one of her productions down at the Zaofu theatre."

"Thank you, Opal. It might come as a shock, but I'm quite capable of interacting with people on my own behalf," Kuvira said, muttering the latter half and causing Asami to start chuckling.

"Well you wouldn't know it with your social skills," Opal replied, causing Asami to burst into full laughter. Kuvira glared for a moment into Opal's forehead before recomposing herself.

"Okay," Asami said, after regaining her composure. "Where is it you'll be a dance instructor then?"

"She's teaching at the gym Korra goes to," Opal said bluntly. A silence hung in the air for a moment before Opal realized what had been done. In this instant of time that it took for Opal to recover and try to divert the conversation, time seemed to slow down for Kuvira. She saw the brief look of horror on Opal's face as the realization hit her. Asami's smile disappeared from her mouth for a moment, her mouth slightly ajar as if she needed to take a sharp breath. Opal inhaled quickly before recovering awkwardly, "Well I'm still just doing the same old thing, just a different semester."

Kuvira couldn't help but to start tuning Opal out and drifting off as she talked with Asami about her semester. She thought of Korra, the letter, and how everyone was avoiding the issues here in play… whatever they were was still unclear. She suddenly found the atmosphere in the room unbearable.

"Hey, please excuse me, I'm going to hop in the shower."

Opal and Asami both turned to Kuvira and sat in silence for a second before Opal responded, "Okay, we'll still be here." Kuvira excused herself and retrieved her towel from her room. Upon entering the bathroom, she started the water from the shower head and let it run to warm up.

"Maybe I should call Korra," she thought to herself. It had been a few days since she left Korra on the street corner and she was embarrassed about that. She had handled that situation with all of the tact of a thirteen year old. Maybe I'll call after the shower, she thought after undressing and stepping into the steaming water.

The atmosphere in the living room was not really becoming any less thick as Opal and Asami sat, drinking from their bottles occasionally for a minute or so after Kuvira left the room. "So how is everything on your end?" Opal asked, hoping to break the silence and awkwardness that hung in the air, but she was surprised by the response she got from Asami.

"Can I speak plainly for a moment now that we're alone?"

"Oh, sure you can. We're friends for a reason," Opal answered.

"You're Korra's best friend. Please tell me how she is?" Asami asked, her eyes shimmering in the light of the lamp in the corner providing the only illumination in the space.

"Oh,… I don't know if I should do that, Asami. I don't want to get in between you two here. Hanging out with you both individually is one thing. This… this is a whole other thing."

"Please?" Asami pleaded. "She hasn't spoken or written a single word to me in almost two months now. I tried calling, text and emailing, all of which have been ignored. I just want to know how she is."

Opal stood up and circled around behind of the armchair she was in, leaning forward resting her palms on its back in thought. " I really don't think this is a good idea, but okay. She's not great, that's for sure, but she is climbing back on the horse. She told me the other day she started back up with the MMA club on campus, so that has to be a good sign."

Asami smiled at the last part. "That's good. She always did love fighting…"

"Well how are you? I heard through the grapevine you're with someone new," Opal asked to break Asami out of her revere as she heard the shower turn off.

"Oh, you must have heard from the boys, huh? Well I don't know about that. I don't think it'll work out. In fact I'm sure it won't. I haven't called him back in a week."

"Ohm why's that? I haven't even gotten to meet this new romantic interest of yours," Opal responded playfully, until she noticed tears welling in Asami's eyes.

"I miss Korra so much, Opal," Asami cried. "I wish we were still together…" she doubled over towards the coffee table, resting face in her hands and her elbows on her knees sobbing. Opal moved to Asami's side in a flash rubbing her back and running her fingers through Asami's hair.

"Shhh, it'll be alright," Opal cooed.

Kuvira stood in her room, leaning against the closed door in her bathrobe. Did I just hear what I think I heard? she asked herself. She held her breath listening through the door. Those are definitely the sounds of crying, I must have heard right, she regrets breaking it off with Korra… She walked over to her bed and pulled her phone out of her pants pocket that had been casually thrown onto the bed. She scrolled through her messages until she came to the conversation with Korra, she opened the conversation and stared down at the screen thinking of what to say.

Korra, Bolin and Mako sat on the couch sprawled over each other eyes glued too the television, each had a fresh piece of Moosebear's tooth jalapeno and pepperoni pizza in one hand and a beer in the other. "On the television a giant dinosaur chased some chizzled guy across the screen when a phone started vibrating.

"Who's phone is that?" Mako asked.

"Mine what's it matter to you?" Korra said pushing Bolin to the side too reach in between the seat cushions for her phone.

"I'm expecting a call that's why." Mako answered sharply.

"It couldn't possibly be from a girl so who would be calling you?" Korra responded snarkily. "Aha! Got it!" she cheered pulling out from the couch. Unlocking the screen she found a new text message.

Kuvira: Hey, mind if I come over? I got some good news.

"Kuvira wants to come over, that okay with you guys?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey folks, I'm sorry for the very long absence, life gets in the way as I'm sure you're all more than familiar with. Here a short update and more is on the way.**

Kuvira stood before her bedroom door working up the nerve to exit her room and b-line for the front door as fast as possible to avoid the apparent emotional mess that was unfurling in her living room. Taking a deep breath she began the trip, she emerged and headed straight for the door and almost made it before Opal's voice caught her.

"Wait!, where are you going?" she said approaching her, leaning in to avoid being heard by Asami who was trying to look composed. " I kind of need you here right now, maybe you can help me take Asami's mind off things by chilling here for a bit?"

"Shit, that would be the polite and proper thing to do in this situation, but I already made this plan with Korra and I can't just throw out a golden opportunity to become more familiar with her," Kuvira thought to herself "especially not with Asami looking like she is only one more runny eyeliner away from furiously texting Korra copious apologies and promises of a better relationship."

"You know how I am in awkward social situations, especially with people I barely know Opal, I don't think that's a good idea." Kuvira replied cooly, eyes flitting over to Asami momentarily who had peaked over in Opal, and Kuvira's direction.

"Well where are you going then?" Opal asked eyes narrowing.

"I got a text from Professor Nichols, he wanted to see me down at his office to talk research proposals" Kuvira lied, maintaining her neutral expression.

"Alright fine, I'll see you when you get back" Opal said turning and heading back towards the couch with a huff.

Kuvira flew down the stairs like she was running from a murder scene, "Ugh, did I have lie so flagrantly?" Sooner or later Opal would figure out She and Korra were becoming a little too close for comfort and that would not be a day Kuvira survived long after. She took out her phone and messaged Korra while trekking towards the Korra's apartment.

Korra was furiously cleaning up her room and wishing she was a more cleanly person in general, how long had this laundry been under her bed? Her phone bussed in her pocket as she was hurling the laundry into the closet and forcing the door shut. Korra pulled out her phone and looked at the bright screen to see a message from Kuvira.

Kuvira : "I'm on my way over but we need to keep this quiet."

Korra's throat went dry, that was an odd turn of events.

Korra: "Well that might be a problem, Bolin and Mako are here and I already kind of told them."

"Well shit how am I going to do this so Opal doesn't find out?" Kuvira thought with a huff while briskly walking towards Korra's place. She was standing in front of the apartment door when an idea struck. She took out her phone and began tapping.

Korra's phone buzzed and she arched an eyebrow when she read the text's contents.

Kuvira: "Feel like being naughty?"

"Hey guys, Kuvira says she needs to take a rain check on hanging out."

"Man that sucks." Mako replied

"Yeah darn" Bolin said, "She won't be able to terrify me tonight."

A moment later Korra's phone bussed again on the table; She looked at the screen a moment and sighed. "Hey guys, I've got to run for a bit."

"What why?" Bolin whined, "We were about to turn on the xbox and go few rounds!"

"Well, you don't want to know, lady stuff okay?" Korra replied jabbing him in the side with her elbow while he tried to get away from her. "Alright guys I'll catch you later guys." As she grabbed her keys and headed through the door, she got down to the ground floor and exited onto the street where Kuvira was leaning against the wall with a cigarette dangling between her nimble fingers. Those things can kill you, you know?"

"So can chronic masturbation, you won't see me stop doing that, well the masturbation part, it's not quite chronic yet." Kuvira said flicking cigarette into the gutter and giving Korra a devilish look.

"Well what's the plan now?" Korra chuckled a smile appearing on her face.

"Let's go have some fun, some Opal would approve of, maybe a little she wouldn't." Kuvira replied her devious smile persisting.

Korra and Kuvira stepped out of the cab in front of a three story building with no windows, loud music pulsed through the walls and out onto the street to greet them. They made their way to the front door through a short line and approached the bouncer who waved them through into a large dark room where lights were pulsing to the beat of the music currently pounding their ear drums. Kuvira turned to Korra and pointed towards an empty table.

"Get that table, I'll get us a few drinks." Kuvira yelled over the music. Korra nodded and strode purposefully through the crowd. Kuvira turned and made her way through the throng of people towards the bar to flag down a bar tender.

"What can I get you?" Short brunette with thick-rimmed glasses asked.

"Two midori sours, keep the tab open" Kuvira replied handing her a credit card. A few minutes later after carefully shoving her way through the mass of people, Kuvira made it back to the table with drinks in hand but Korra was no where to be found. The table had been occupied by a group of guys who appeared to be about to make the mistake of dropping Jaeger bombs. Eyebrow arched Kuvira scanned the nearby tables and found Korra sitting in a both occupied by another couple on the side opposite her. Kuvira approached the table and handed Korra her drink.

"Sorry the table was taken before I got to it, but these fine folks have agreed to share their booth with us." Korra said grinning as Kuvira slid into her spot next to Korra. "That's Tom and Ciara" Korra said introducing Kuvira to their single serving friends for the evening. After the pleasantries Tom excused himself to the bar momentarily. Korra turned to Kuvira who was sipping on her drink" "So what was the big news you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh! That's right I forgot all about that with all the plan changing" Kuvira said enthusiastically, "Well I got a job doing some dance lessons"

"Oh that's awesome! Where at?" Kuvira asked almost yelling at the top of her lungs over the roar in the club as the current song was reaching it's climax.

"The gym you attend actually" Kuvira said leaning towards Korra and putting her lips so close to her ear she could feel Kuvira's breath pat against her earlobe with every syllable. Kuvira pulled away and noticed Korra's cheeks were slightly flushed when the guy she had just met, Tom was his name she thought, slid back into the booth.

"Hey theres a guy over at the bar thought you guys were with us, he wanted me to ask f you would dance with you." Tom said looking at Kuvira.

"Uhm, not every day that happens, which one?" Kuvira asked. Following the line of sight from tip of finger to a mans face looking at her from across the dance between dancing figures. Kuvira made eye contact with the man. "Well its been a long time, and I would like to dance." Korra's heart sunk for a moment as Kuvira slid out of the booth but almost jumped out of her chest when Kuvira pulled her to her feet Smirk on her face looking right into Korra's sapphire eyes with her own emerald ones. Soon she found herself out on the dance floor Kuvira's hips rolling and grinding into hers to the music.

Several songs and several more drinks later, Kuvira's arms were draped over Korra's shoulders, With Korra's hands resting on her hips. Kuvira leaned in to whisper into Korra's ear.

"Lets have some unapproved fun"


	9. Chapter 9

**Heres a short chapter for you guys, I figured I owed it to you to get one out sooner rather than later, please enjoy!**

Opal stood in the living room as Kuvira disappeared through the doorway on her way to the school for some urgent meeting. "Well there goes the two of you getting to know each other this evening" Opal said before turning around to find Asami on the couch approaching total meltdown. "Oh honey" she whispered as she rushed across the room to embrace her friend. Asami pushed her face into Opal's neck, her sobbing rocking the both of them back and forth on the couch. The light from the lamp backlit Asami as she pulled away from Opal a few minutes later trying to suppress her sobbing, her eye shadow and liner had run into long wispy lines down her cheeks and smudged.

"I'm sorry I appear to have stained your shirt with my eye shadow." Asami sniveled.

"Don't even give it another thought babe, come here." Opal answered bringing Asami in for a brief tight hug. They separated again and Opal reached for the end table for a tissue to offer Asami. "Well now that it's just the two of us I guess we can get down to brass tax if you're comfortable with that." Opal offered handing Asami the tissue. Asami dabbed at her cheeks, her eyelids and wiped her nose, and readjusted her hair and posture trying to regain her patented Sato poise.

"I think I would like that" Asami finally answered her voice, normally a cool smoky tone, now cracked and rasped slightly from choking on sobs.

"Well," Opal began looking down at the floor, "I have to be blunt I'm a little surprised by this, you broke it off with Korra didn't you? I could understand being upset at Korra's being distant, we all are but you had to have seen that coming?" Asami's eyes sunk to the floor, avoiding looking into Opal's.

"I knew… I knew it would be bad especially because…" Asami's eyes began watering up again with renewed intensity, sobs escaping her mouth as she clutched the tissue to her mouth, attempting to stifle them. "Because of the terrible reason I gave in the letter I left, I didn't even have the decency to tell her to her face!"

"Letter?" Opal asked quizzically, placing a hand on Asami's shoulder for comfort.

"I… She never told you about the letter I left?" Asami sniffled, grabbing another tissue from the box.

"No, no she did not. Asami?" Opal asked making sure Asami was focused on her for the moment. "What were the contents of this letter? What was so terrible?" Asami hesitated for a moment and attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. "Would you like some tea?" Opal asked cracking a small reassuring smile, "I'll make us some and you can gather your thoughts."

"I'd love that, thank you" Asami replied returning Opal's smile. Opal disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a kettle and two mugs. Setting the tea on the coffee table she thudded back onto the couch and offered Asami her mug. "Thank you again." Asami said, her voice assuming its usual smooth, tranquil pitch. The light from the kitchen now flooded into the living room brightening the space, inundating it with a sense of openness and levity.

"So, pardon the expression but, spill it girl." Opal said after taking a few sips from her mug. Asami held the mug between her palms for a few moments feeling the heat permeate her hands, attempting to steel herself for what was to come.

"Well the short of it is, that I wrote that I could not keep seeing her, that I could not go on being involved romantically with a woman and be the future CEO and heiress of Future Industries, I told her that I no longer felt the same way about her and that I needed to focus on my future, and that she should…" Asami began choking on her words "Should get real and focus on hers without me." Opal sat with her back against the couch back, slightly aghast. "I didn't have a choice Opal, my father came to me the week before I left Korra that letter, he threatened to take future industries from out of my inheritance and refuse to even let me into the workshops, working there, with my hands is my life Opal. What was I supposed to do?!"

"Well it sounds to me like you did have a choice Asami, and you chose poorly." Opal answered heatedly, "I've known you a long time now and that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth." Opal exhaled sharply after a moment, looking at Asami who now was hanging her head in appreciable shame, her listless gaze boring a whole into the couch cushions. "But," Opal continued slightly cooler now after seeing Asami's distress. " I still love you, you're my friend" taking Asami into a hug and talking low into her ear. "You're brilliant you know, you don't need your father's inheritance, you can make great things on your own."

"How can I get her back?" Asami whimpered

"I don't know honey, I don't know." Asami replied giving Asami another reassuring squeeze before letting her out of the hug.

"You can't tell anyone else about that letter Opal, please. Asami begged.

"Don't worry I won't, listen just chill out her for a little while, we will watch a movie, then you can head home and we can regroup tomorrow, maybe at least figure out how we can get you and Korra in the same room together voluntarily."

"Alright" Asami smiled.

A couple hours later Asami and Opal said their goodbyes for the night. Asami headed down the stairs and climbed into her car and began heading for her condo on the far side of town. It was early morning now, a little before two in the morning, it was slightly damp outside, it must have been sprinkling while the two watched their movie. Asami thought of the possibilities that lay before her, maybe regaining something she had foolishly given up. She halted her car at a red light near downtown as a few pedestrians made there way through the crosswalk when the bottom of her stomach fell out. In the crosswalk before was Korra, her arm draped around what appeared to be Opal's sister after what could have only been a night out. The two continued walking out of sight, before the light turned green and Asami resumed her drive home, Optimism dashed, eyes she thought had been cried out welling up again.

Opal had finished her nightly rituals, brushed hair, teeth, moisturizer, and pajamas and settled into bed when her phone buzzed on her nightstand. She was delighted to see it was a message from her boyfriend for the slightest of moments.

Bo: So you are not going to believe who Korra just walked through the door macking on and stumbled into her room with. I'll save you the trouble and tell you.

Bo: It's your sister.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go folks, I couldn't sleep this evening so I thought I would get out some of what I had planed for the next few chapters and this came out. This story may be looking to wrap up soon depending on how things go, what I have planned for Korra at least in terms of growth is fast approaching. If anyone would be interested in a sequel to this story let me know, I have a few ideas but nothing concrete. As always thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think.**

It was hot. It was dark. The only thing running through Kuvira's mind was how intolerably hot it was in Korra's bedroom at that moment. She was missing time she thought, how had she ended up here? "That's a warning sign." She thought to herself. "Losing time and rising internal temperature, I'm inebriated, that's not good." She then realized that it was so hot because Korra's body was pressed up against her, their lips locked together. 'What is wrong with me, when did this happen?" she began talking to herself "What is this some sort of lucid moment breaking through the drunken haze?" Korra suddenly pushed her onto the bed, Kuvira pushed herself up from the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back supporting herself by bracing her arms against the bed behind her. "It's too hot in here" Kuvira said out loud to Korra forcing a pouty face.

Korra stood in front of the door looking down at Kuvira, who was now undoing her braid. "I'm sorry" Korra said with a smile, as she pulled off her shirt and tossed it into a corner and stood for a moment in her jeans and bra, watching Kuvira's eyes move over her body, Kuvira's expression changing little.

Kuvira studied Korra's body, her arms, abs, shoulders, and obliques, they were sculpted by hard work and discipline. She licked her lips and Korra must have noticed because a wicked grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. Kuvira rolled her eyes and looked to her left disinterestedly for effect. "I was wrong it's not hot in here." She said looking back at Korra who's grin had faded. "It's just you" Kuvira purred leaning forward grabbing Korra by the belt loops on her jeans and pulled her onto the bed with her causing Korra to let out a surprised yelp. Their lips met again with renewed vigor, Korra had moved to straddle Kuvira, running her hands over the dancer's toned body.

Kuvira griped Korra at the waist as their lips met over and over, crashing together at a furious pace. The regularity of kisses decreasing in number but increasing in duration as Korra began slipping her tongue into Kuvira's mouth and rocking her hips back and forth. Kuvira ran her hands up Korra's back and began undoing her bra clasps when Korra stopped kissing her and froze on top of her. Kuvira hesitated for a moment, as it seemed everything had come to a grinding halt. "Korra?" Kuvira asked into the darkness, answered shortly after by Korra's body shuddering and leaping off the bed. The lights flicked on and Korra stood next to the door, eyes slightly watery.

"I'm sorry", she said with a shaky voice, "But I don't think I can do this, I'm so sorry." She stood looking at the floor. Kuvira sat on the edge of the bed looking at Korra for a second before answering, "No I'm sorry, this isn't how it should happen." She replied running a hand through her hair.

"…Shit." Korra exhaled covering her eyes with her hands. "I'm so sorry, you're so beautiful and I want too… but I shouldn't." She said peeking at Kuvira through her fingers.

"Too soon?" Kuvira asked.

"Maybe… yeah… I don't know honestly." Korra answered sitting down on the foot of the bed, her back to Kuvira.

Kuvira walked over to Korra's bedroom window, "Mind If I take a smoke?"

"Oh, no" Korra said without looking at her. Kuvira cracked the window sat on the windowsill and lit a cigarette. She took a slow steady drag and held onto it for a few seconds, holding the cigarette gingerly between her index and middle finger before exhaling a steady stream out the window.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to do something like this yet."

"It's alright, I get it" Kuvira responded, "Should I leave?" The words seemed to hang in the air and waft out the window like the smoke from her cigarette. After a few moments Kuvira stood and collected her things and paused next to Korra who was still seated on the end of the bed. "Don't worry about it, these things happen… you haven't put me off you or anything." Kuvira stood for a moment waiting for a response but when it appeared one was not coming she took Korra's hand and kissed and headed for the door. She was almost down the hallway when she heard Korra call to her.

"Kuvira" Korra whispered. From the doorway of her room Kuvira stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" Kuvira replied. After a few seconds of silence Kuvira walked towards Korra and leaned against the doorframe to her room. "What can I do for you?"

"I don't know… but I'd like it if you stayed the night." Korra said as she grasped Kuvira's hand. "I can be pretty cuddly, and you look like you make a good big spoon." Korra's smile revived itself.

"I can do that" Kuvira smiled back.

The morning came quickly the light streamed in through the window, left open during the night to deal with the heat. Kuvira woke up first, her arm asleep from Korra laying on top of it, Korra's short hair still managing to be in Kuvira's face. Kuvira inhaled deeply, taking in Korra's smell, and pulled the little spoon into her a little tighter. "Ugh, be careful Kuvira." She thought to herself. "You don't know if you want to be permanently attached." She was roused from her thought when she began to hear voices and movement from the rest of the apartment. "It must be getting toward midmorning" She mused remembering she had her first dancing instruction set for today. Korra stirred in the bed for a moment lightly allowing Kuvira to recover her arm from under her. Korra rolled over and blinked her eyes a few moments before her eyes adjusted and she realized her nose was mere centimeters from Kuvira's. "Good morning" Kuvira "it sounds like people are awake."

"Yeah, Mako is probably heading somewhere, always the early bird." Korra replied yawning lazily.

"Well, I should head home so I can get ready for my lesson today." Kuvira said rolling out of the bed. She slipped her shoes on and stood in front of Korra who was still on the bed. "I just thought I should let you know I'm sorry about last night, I didn't seek to make you feel uncomfortable." Korra sat up and looked a little confused for a moment before answering.

"No you did not make me feel uncomfortable, it was all me. I just.. I'm not ready for something that intense yet." Korra explained like she had been rehearsing it to Kuvira's ear. "I will admit it felt good… to feel wanted again." The words seem do struggle unbidden from Korra's mouth into the air. Korra's face turned red and her gaze could have burned a hole through the floor.

"Hey," Kuvira whispered after taking a seat next to Korra. "Don't ever feel that way, you have three amazing friends here from what I can tell who love you, and I kinda like you." Kuvira said plainly adding a wink at the end for effect. "So buck up, I know shit's been tough, but I can see you're tougher," Kuvira said standing up and walking to the door, "So lets go." Korra got up from the bed and walked over to Kuvira placing a hand on shoulder.

"Thank you so much, I don't want to make too much out of what happened last night… but can we get together again soon?" Korra asked leaning in towards Kuvira.

"Sure we can, I don't think there is anything that could keep that from happening." Kuvira answered. "Except maybe Opal" she thought. Korra and Kuvira made their way down the hall to the front door of the apartment. Whoever had been out in the living spaces of the apartment had apparently packed up and gone because the two of them were apparently alone.

'Well I guess I'll see you around" Korra asked leaning against the opened doorframe as Kuvira walked out into the hallway.

'For sure" Kuvira answered with a smile. "I'll call you" she said turning and walked off towards the stairs. Korra closed and locked the door and began her morning rituals, brushed teeth, coffee, and getting dressed. When she had finished those she sat down at her desk and checked her phone to find that she had received an email from Asami. Korra's stomach sank on reflex, but she opened the email out of some kind of feeling of curious dread. She read the message and with a raised eyebrow and hit reply.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go folks, it might be a little rough but I wanted to get more out before I may have to take a small break for a class project. this chapter was a little difficult and I think you may see why. I hope you enjoy.**

Kuvira pulled out her keys as she reached the door to the apartment, gym bag slung over her shoulder, hair in her signature braid, and sweat beading across her brow. She swung the door closed behind her and headed to her room. She dropped the bag on her bed and grabbed her water bottle and headed to the kitchen. As she was filling it in the sink she heard a Opal's door open and footsteps pad down the hallway towards her. Kuvira cut the water and placed the water bottle on the counter beside her. She knew Opal was behind her but she hadn't said anything yet. Kuvira took a deep breath and exhaled sharply bracing herself before turning around. Opal stood at the entrance to the kitchen her hands clenched into fists; glaring into Kuvira's eyes so hard it almost gave Kuvira a headache.

"I can not believe you." Opal said barely contained anger welling to the surface.

"Hm? About what?" Kuvira smirked goading her sister.

"Grrrrraaaaagh! Why do you have to do that!, why do you have to make everything so difficult!." Opal screamed stomping a foot for affect. Kuvira put her hands up to brace for an attack but Opal just stood there huffing. "Do you think about what you're doing at all, you lied to me and used one of my friends to get laid! That's not even taking into account that you know Korra is in a sensitive position and you still did that." Kuvira was looking at Opal with a raised eyebrow with an arched eyebrow and her head cocked to the side. Kuvira couldn't say she was surprised, she figured Opal's boyfriend Bo-something would have ratted on them, but she admittedly didn't have a plan for this inevitable outcome.

"Okay, Okay I did lie to you about going into the University, and I did go hang out with Korra… and I did stay the night in her room, I'm sorry but nothing serious happened."

"Oh that's all, just those things, all of them? What about quote unquote Macking, on Korra, I mean how many things do you normally need to apologize for in under 12 hours Kuvira?"

"Alright that's a little harsh Ope" Kuvira said grabbing her water bottle and attempting to walk by Opal but Opal blacked her.

"You aren't just walking away and brushing this off, peoples feelings aren't your play things." Opal said staring Kuvira straight in the eyes. Kuvira was a little taken back by her comment.

"What do you mean by that? I'm not playing with anyone's feelings or manipulating anyone." Kuvira said taking a step back, feeling like her legs had jus been swept out from under her.

'Aren't you always? What is all this about?, you just wanted your own gratification at Korra's expense, while you knew her ex was over here crying her eyes out missing Korra. What exactly would you call that?!" Opal replied the words finding their marks sticking Kuvira like daggers.

"I…" Kuvira stopped and looked at Opal at a loss for words. Opal almost roared with frustration and stomped back down the hall into her room and closed the door. Kuvira stoop for a few minutes in the kitchen before finding her way back into her bedroom falling back onto the bed and covered her face with a pillow. She tried to sort out what had just been said. Was she some kind of monster who roamed the earth leaving dried up used people in her wake? Kuvira opened her mouth to scream, pillows she had learned were excellent secret keepers.

The Coffee shop was busy, like it was supposed to be in the middle of a Sunday afternoon. Students crowded tables, their computers and books splayed in all directions before them. Asami was no different, her computer and notebook were open in front of her, she was attempting to finish reviewing the plans for a new future industries motorcycle, but she was too nervous. She sat legs crossed, the sleeves of her red blouse rolled up to her elbows. Her Raven black hair flowed down around her shoulders, cascading and roiling like a river flowing against the rocks. Her dark red lipstick put the button on her ensemble.

Asami looked up to grab her coffee to take a sip when she noticed Korra standing near the door to the coffee shop through the window. Korra was standing there off to the side as to not be in anyone's way just looking at the doors, she took out her phone as if to check the time and appeared to exhale sharply before walking towards the door. Korra stood taking in the coffee shop scanning the people until her eyes met Asami's. Asami lifted her hand in acknowledgement, Korra walked to the register and ordered a coffee and headed to the table where Asami was waiting. Korra stood beside the table coffee in one hand, the other in her jeans' pocket; she wore a sweatshirt that said "Archaeologists do it in the dirt", and black converse sneakers.

Korra stood there trying to tell herself it wasn't to late to leave until she looked Asami in the eyes for the first time in months. The brilliant green of Asami's eyes had always had a hypnotic effect on Korra from the very first time they had met, and of course she looked radiant as always seemingly without trying. "Hi Korra" Asami's voice poured into Korra's ears like smoke, making Korra let down her guard with an almost trained therapeutic effect.

"H-Hi" Korra stuttered lifting her cup to her lips and looking away prompting asami to put away her things.

"Here please sit down" Asami gestured to the seat opposite her and Korra took it. "You look good." Asami said smiling just slightly.

"pfft what mirror are you looking in?" Korra said as she slouched into her chair and sipped on her coffee still trying not to look at Asami. Asami's smile got a little but faded as they sat in silence for a moment. "So…?" korra said breaking the silence.

"So." Asami answered warming her hands with her coffee cup.

"Okay listen, I'm here because you said you had something you wanted to tell me Asami, I'm not here to play verbal gymnastics." Tainting the atmosphere with hostility."… I'm sorry that was rude of me." Korra whispered looking down at the table.

"No, don't be sorry Korra, you're right to be angry at me, if I were you I can't say that I would have come here, I'm sorry for everything, all the trouble and pain I've caused." Korra sat looking through the window, the ocean air sweeping clouds in from the harbor darkening the sky.

"I don't know what to say to that Asami. Korra replied without looking away from the window.

"You don't need to say anything, I just wanted to apologize, and to explain myself."

"I don't need an explanation anymore Asami, it would have been nice months ago." Korra cut Asami off turning to look the raven-haired beauty in her eyes.

"I know I should have told you in person instead of leaving a letter like that but it didn't tell the whole truth, or really at all." Asami said her voice wavering ever so slightly you may not have noticed It, unless you were versed in hanging on Asami's every word as Korra was.

"I never read it… the letter you left, it's still in my desk drawer." Korra said in a hushed tone, "I never wanted to open it and read it incase you walked through the door, I didn't want it to ruin what we had, if you came back I wanted to pretend it never happened." Asami's heart sank hearing Korra's words.

"I'm so sorry Korra" Asami said placing a hand on Korra's expecting it to be withdrawn immediately but Korra didn't move.

"Why… why did you leave?" Korra asked quietly. Asami sat for a while in the silence thinking, she had known she would need to answer this question but there was no way should could prepare herself, especially while looking at Korra's soul filled eyes.

"I wish that I could say that it was out of my control, that I didn't have any choice and I was coerced." Asami began, noting Korra's hurt expression as she turned to look out the window again. "… but I did have a choice, and I made the wrong one, I let go the absolute best thing in my life for my father's company." There was silence neither Korra nor Asami felt willing to breach in fear of bringing an end to this parlay they seemed to be involved in. "I… I know I don't deserve another chance,… but if you would be willing to give me one more shot I would show you just how much you mean to me, and never let you wonder how much you're loved, I love you." Asami said voice unwavering but eyes welling with tears. Korra looked at Asami taking in everything about her, Korra extended her hand to grab Asami's and said something that was lost in the noise of the coffee shop. Asami shook her head unable to hear Korra over the rising noise level in the coffee shop. Korra pointed out the window and stood up.

The two exited the shop and walked down the street not saying anything for a few seconds before Korra stopped walking. Asami turned to see what had happened. Korra stood looking at Asami and extended a hand. "I still love you too, I always will."


End file.
